


Justice League Dark: Apokolips War

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: Hi all, hope you like the beginning of this new fanfiction. Just watched the movie and loved it and thought I should write a fanfic on it. I will be posting multiple chapters, so bear with me please. Look forward to any feedback you all have...(I would do the spells in Latin, however I don't know any myself so just going to do English and if this does well, then I will do prequels)
Relationships: John Constantine/Original Male Character(s), Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Justice League Dark: Apokolips War

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, hope you like the beginning of this new fanfiction. Just watched the movie and loved it and thought I should write a fanfic on it. I will be posting multiple chapters, so bear with me please. Look forward to any feedback you all have...(I would do the spells in Latin, however I don't know any myself so just going to do English and if this does well, then I will do prequels)

Inside a pub in London, a man named John Constantine was drinking whiskey on a dark day. John had blonde hair and blue eyes with a stubble and wore brown pants and a white button up shirt with a red tie and a tan trench coat.   
“Damn place don’t got much liquor anymore.” Constantine said in his British accent and tossed an empty glass bottle to the ground and he turned to his drinking buddy, Etrigan who was a demon from hell who allied with the Justice League a few years ago, “Hey, did you pass out already?”   
Etrigan was planted face flat on the counter with a glass of beer still half full in front of him and Constantine sighed when someone opened the door to the pub and he turned to see Raven standing there with a taller figure with a cloak over its head.  
“What are you doing here?” Constantine asked Raven slanting his eyes and he looked at the taller being, “And who is this?”   
“Constantine, it's me.” a man’s voice came from the cloaked figure and the person revealed themselves to be Clark Kent, aka Superman, and yet they seemed older and his eyes were now glowing green, “Clark Kent but you knew me as Superman.”   
“Bloody hells.” Constantine snarled angrily at Clark, “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”   
“We need your help, Constantine.” Clark told him and Constantine looked away for more beer, “We also need _him_.”   
Constantine’s eyes widened in anger and he spun towards Clark and Raven.  
“Hell to the fucking no.” he told them as he walked up to Clark and jabbed him in the chest with a finger, “ _He_ stays out of this after what you all did to him.”   
“Told you that he won’t help us.” Raven said to Clark, “We don’t need Constantine, we just need to find...”   
“Good luck finding him, luv.” Constantine replied, “I cloaked him with a fancy spell so that no one can get to him.”   
“John, I know that you are looking out for him but we need him...we have a plan now and he is part of that plan.” Clark said when suddenly they heard Paradooms, genetic hybrids of parademons and Doomsday’s DNA outside.  
“Shit, they are around already.” Constantine said shaking his head and he turned to Etrigan, “Oi bloke, come on.”   
Etrigan groaned before waking up and going over to them and Constantine clasped his hands together and summoned a bright yellow teleportation sigil and they were transported to the fallen clock tower of London.  
“Nice place...” Raven commented sarcastically and Constantine rolled his eyes as he went to get another glass of whiskey, “Now where is he?”   
“As if I would lead you guys to him.” Constantine said glancing back at them as Etrigan went over to couch and sat on it, falling asleep again, “I said that he isn’t getting back into whatever you got planned now...not after it cost him.”   
“John...” Clark started to say when Constantine spun towards him, hands blazed with fire, and anger written all over his face.  
“Enough, John.” a man’s voice called out from the darkness and they all turned to the dark end of the room where a man came walking towards them out of the shadows.  
The man had short brown hair, trimmed beard and wore black pants with a white button up shirt with no tie and black shoes. He wore sunglasses and stood at the same height of Constantine and muscular built and Clark looked at him in relief.  
“Asmund...” he said as he started to move forward to the man when Constantine put up a wall of fire between them and Clark stopped immediately.  
“That’s no way to treat our guests, John.” Asmund said softly and Constantine looked at him with a pained look in his eyes, “Lower the fire wall.”   
Constantine hesitated but did as Asmund asked and Asmund came closer and sat down on an old chair and looked up towards Raven and Clark.  
“How can I help you two?” he asked as Constantine came over to stand by him on the right shoulder.  
“We have a plan to defeat Darkseid and we need your help.” Clark told him, “I know last time was a failure but Lois has been getting intel and she is working on getting a team together.”   
“Last time you guys had a plan Asmund paid the price for it.” Constantine said, “It is a miracle that he even made it out alive after Darkseid targeted him most.”   
“He looks fine to me.” Raven remarked and Constantine growled at her about to lunge towards her when Asmund started laughing, taking everyone by surprise.  
“Oh honey, looks can be deceiving.” Asmund told her as he reached up and took off his glasses to show a large scar across his eyes and they were clouded over showing that he was blind and he had burn marks on his face.  
“Asmund...” Clark said horrified and he had no idea that this had happened to the young man, “I...I am so sorry.”   
“You better be.” Constantine replied and Asmund sighed, “You cost him his sight with your rushed stupid plan for revenge.”  
“Enough!” Asmund shouted as fire aura covered him and Constantine looked down, “No sense in fighting about it...what’s done is done.”   
Asmund’s aura died down as he breathed calmly and he sensed something wrong with Raven and he turned to her concerned.  
“You’re in pain.” he said and held out a hand to her, “Come here, child.”   
Raven came up to him and he held her hand, feeling her pain and struggle with keeping her demon father locked up in the jewel on her head and she was extremely weak and not healing.  
“You poor child...” Asmund said sadly, “How long have you been dealing with this?”   
“Since the attack.” Raven told him and he shook his head.  
“Open your mind to me, child.” he told her and Constantine looked at him concerned about to object, “I am okay, John...I know you’re looking after me but I can handle this...I may be blind but I am not weak.”   
Constantine nodded but still kept by in case Asmund needed him and Asmund held Raven’s hand with both of his hands and opened his mind to her as she opened hers to him and Asmund found himself within the jewel with her and her father, Trigon, chained up however one of the chains was broken.  
_Asmund The Mystic Hybrid_ Trigon growled seeing the man standing below him, _Blindness suits you_  
“Trigon.” Asmund said, “Still as pleasant as ever...I would appreciate it if you didn’t cause your daughter any more pain.”   
_I will continue to fight her hold until she releases me_ Trigon replied, _Unless you want to release me yourself_  
“On the contrary, demon.” Asmund told him as he floated up beside Raven who was holding her head in pain, “Chains of Fate, bind him!”   
Glowing magical chains sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Trigon, tightening their hold on him and adding to Raven’s hold.  
_Curse you, Hybrid_ Trigon growled and Raven felt a weight lifted off of her and she looked at Asmund in surprise.  
“I can breath now.” she said, “Asmund, thank you.”   
“Now let's do something about your health.” Asmund told her as he reached into his magic and started glowing yellow as he spoke, “Aceso, heal her.”   
Small orbs of glowing light covered Raven and she felt herself heal and strength restored as she returned to normal and she looked at her hands in shock.  
“Asmund, you...” she said as tears filled her eyes and she hugged him tightly, “Thank you.”   
_Asmund, you brat_ Trigon growled and Asmund turned towards him.  
“Silence.” Asmund commanded as a large purple crystal shield covered Trigon, silencing him and Asmund turned back to Raven, “Shall we head back now?”   
A bright light flash and Raven found herself back in reality with Asmund letting go of her hand and Constantine moved to Asmund’s side.  
“Are you alright, luv?” he asked concerned as he laid a hand on Asmund’s shoulder.  
“It is gonna take a lot more than that to weaken me, John.” Asmund answered smiling as he laid a hand on Constantine's and he looked towards Clark, “I am assuming you want to find Damien.”   
“We’re hoping he can help us with Batman.” Clark explained and Asmund looked down for a moment before standing up.  
“John, get my staff and blindfold.” he said and Constantine looked at him as if he was crazy, “No way am I leaving you guys to go save the world without me.”   
“Far be it from me to argue with you, luv.” Constantine replied smiling at the man as he went to grab the items and came back as Asmund was muttering some spells as his hands glowed with light and a portal appeared in front of the group, “Hey you go, luv.”   
He handed Asmund the blindfold and Asmund put it on before grabbing the staff from Constantine and turned to the others.  
“You all ready?” he asked them and they nodded as Asmund turned to Etrigan, “Come on, Etrigan.”   
Etrigan grumbled but got up anyways and walked over to them before they all walked through the portal and ended up in a Japanese hideout and looked around.  
“What is here?” Raven asked Asmund however before he could answer, they were surrounded by the League of Assassins and they stood on guard.  
“Asmund luv, you better know what we’re doing here.” Constantine said standing on guard beside the man as Asmund tilted his head sensing out and smiled softly as he detected someone he knew.  
“Intruders...” a woman’s voice said and a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes came into view with more assassins by her side and drew her sword, “You shall not leave here alive.”   
“Is that any way to treat an old friend, Shiva?” Asmund asked the woman who gasped as she saw Asmund.  
“My Lord Asmund.” she said kneeling on a knee and bowing her respects and the other assassins followed her lead, “I would never have drawn my sword at you and your friends, if I had known you were among them.”   
“It is alright, Shiva.” Asmund said going up to her and helping her up, “These are trying times and must always be on guard.”   
“Asmund.” a boy’s voice said and they turned to Damien Wayne coming up to them dressed in a dark outfit with short black hair and green eyes wearing a sword by his side, “I assume you’re here for something.”   
“Clark and Raven are needing to talk to you.” Asmund told the young prodigy, “Is there somewhere I can rest?”   
“Shiva, show Asmund and the others a place to rest.” Damien told the assassin, “Clark and Raven...follow me.”   
Raven looked at Asmund with concern and Constantine nodded at her telling her that he would watch over Asmund and Raven left with Damien to talk as Shiva led Asmund, Constantine and Etrigan to a room to relax.  
“Is he okay?” Shiva asked Constantine as Asmund sat on the bed and looked down trying to gain his strength back, “He seems...”   
“He’s not weak.” Constantine told her slanting his eyes angrily at her, “He is the strongest person I know and he may be the only one to beat Darkseid if given the correct chance...he just...he’s been through a lot.”   
“I shall leave you to rest.” Shiva said bowing respectfully and leaving as Etrigan drank and eat before falling asleep.  
Constantine looked at the demon for a moment before going over to Asmund and kneeling in front of him on one knee.  
“Are you alright, luv?” he asked softly looking at the man concerned.  
“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Asmund said and he sensed Constantine frown in worry and he smiled softly before placing a hand on the man’s cheek, “I know you worry for me, love but I am alright.”   
“I shouldn’t have brought you into this.” Constantine argued angrily, angry mostly at himself for letting Asmund come back into harm, “If Darkseid finds you...”   
Asmund bent forward and kissed Constantine on the lips tenderly to calm the man down and Constantine inhaled in surprise before drawing into the kiss and closing his eyes.   
“You worry too much, darling.” Asmund said as he drew back but still held Constantine's face and Constantine smirked at him.  
“You know my weakness, luv...no fair.” Constantine replied and he looked down sadly, “I can’t lose you, Asmund...not after almost losing you last time.”   
“Clark is right, John.” Asmund told him, “You and I are the only ones that can make sure this plan goes right.”   
“Why the hell does it have to be us though?” Constantine asked sighing and sitting with his back between Asmund’s legs and leaning back onto him as Asmund gently ran his hand through his lover’s hair, “Haven’t we done enough for the League?”   
“This will be the last time.” Asmund told him, “Maybe after this, you and I can go settle down somewhere.”   
“Don’t jinx it, luv.” Constantine chuckled and then turned serious, “You better keep your promise, Asmund.”   
“I shall, John.” Asmund assured him and he sensed Damien coming back with Clark and Raven, “They are coming.”   
“That was fast...” Constantine remarked and he looked up at Asmund who seemed like he had something else on his mind, “What is it?”   
“I sense the other League members...” Asmund said and Constantine got up, “They are alive but...controlled by Darkseid.”   
“Least they are alive...” Constantine said pulling out a cigarette about to light it when it disappeared from his fingers and he slanted his eyes at Asmund who was holding the cigarette and then made it vanish, “Seriously, luv?”   
“Those things will kill you, John.” Asmund replied standing up as Damien and the others came in, “I assume that you’re on board with the plan, Damien?”   
“Don’t like it, but might as well try.” Damien said sighing and scratching his head.  
“Good, I shall begin the spell to get us to the prison.” Asmund said, “Clark, do you have something of Lois’ so I can teleport us to her?”   
Clark took out a small earring and handed it to Asmund, who took it and focused upon it...getting a mental picture of Lois in his mind.  
“Pathway of Adonis, grant us passage to the source that we seek.” he commanded as he started glowing brightly and a wave of light surrounded them and teleported them away.


End file.
